


Midnight in Paris

by mkhhhx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Woozi knows everything, i can't tag, no they aren't, papa coups one the rescue, the boys are still in kindergarten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7321192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S.Coups literally has to babysit twelve (almost) adult boys and on top of that a wild crush appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Had so much fun with this one, I love S.Coups as much as he loves his team.  
> My beloved beta said it turned out alright, so I felt like posting it.  
> Αnd yeah, the title was inspired from the movie~  
> Hope you enjoy~

“Where is he?”  
“Oh my god, we lost him again!”  
“That’s the third time this week hyung….”  
Dino exclaimed loudly, grabbing Vernon’s shirt  
“…but don’t worry, dad will find him for sure.”  
As predicted, after less than seventeen minutes S.Coups opened the door, much to the others’ impression without the wanted man.  
“He’s writing in the studio, says you are too loud and you know what? He’s right…it’s time to sleep boys, come on, we have work tomorrow, I’ll go check on Woozi again later so don’t worry about him.”

S.Coups walked towards the bathroom. He had enough for the day so he kept ensuring himself that the boys were mature and able to handle their sleep schedules alone. After mindlessly swinging open the door, he immediately regretted every single decision leading him to this exact moment: Sewngkwan in the bathtub, using the shower head as a microphone, killing Lucifer and Mingyu, seated on the toilet, shaving his two and a half meter legs, singing and moving along wearing only his awful red-yellow stripped boxers. He withdrew from the scene rapidly. Of course asking to peacefully brush his teeth was too much….

The dorm was quiet, the other members either playing around at the living room or having late (second) dinner in the kitchen, with the single exception of poor Woozi who spend many nights in the studio writing lyrics lately.  
He closed the door behind him, got into pajamas and blessed the heavens that nothing could possible interrupt his sleep this night, except Wonwoo’s snoring and maybe Hoshi entering around two am crying because he somehow ended up waking on the couch with his nails painted neon green.  
He was wrong. Because a certain man was on his bed and he didn’t think he could handle him at the moment.  
“Joshua please, I need sleep, DK spilled his milk on my new shoes and I don’t think it’s the right time for whatever you may want from me…”  
“I promise, it does not have to do with last week’s ice cream little incident. It’s a private matter.”  
“Okay, I’m listening, you have five minutes to explain the situation.”  
“So…as you may know, apart from being the leader, which means you kinda take care of us, you are a good friend of mine, so I was thinking that maybe, just, just maybe….”  
“No.”  
“I still have 4.32”  
“I’m not playing matchmaker, please do not ask again.”  
“Not matchmaker…you’ll just help me obtain some information…”  
Something in his mind just broke. At the time he would blame it on the exhaustion but later he would knew that it was a strange kind of affection towards the person being discussed by the other two.  
“Okay, tell me what you want then, I give up.  
“Nothing much, just you know, what he likes and dislikes, maybe if he’s interested in someone, those simple things~” 

 

“Okay guys, go change clothes, don’t drink cold water, take showers, rehearsal’s over for today.  
Seungcheol, concentrate on the task on hand. What do I do now…?”  
“Are you talking to yourself?” Wonwoo asked, his hand extended, holding a water bottle.  
“No, I was…ah, thanks, I’ll go watch over the kids and take a shower.”  
S.Coups realized how strange that sounds, they are not his kids, they are not even kids….  
“WHO THE FUCK PUT RUBBER DUCKS IN THE BATHTUBE”  
He shouted entering the bathroom, completely ignoring the fact that 4 people were already inside, all pointing at Dino.  
A hand grabbed his shoulder, Joshua’s eyes sparkling behind him.  
“Did you just curse?”  
“They have bath bombs too…”  
In fact, he was not looking at the pink bath bombs, those certainly were Seungkwan’s work. His eyes were stuck at somebody’s back, a very handsome back indeed.  
“Who’s baby are you?” He could see the (handsome back owner’s) body vibrating, his shoulder muscles flexing as he discarded his pants, a toothbrush on his mouth.  
“Jeonghan’s…” the maknae answered awkwardly, for what seemed like the third time this day.  
In return, Jeonghan turned around to pet Dino, but instead his eyes landed on a very flustered S.Coups.  
“I can’t do this.” He muttered to himself leaving behind incoherent sounds. 

“Yes? Oh, how the hell did he end up under the couch? Don’t let him near Joshua’s guitar…yeah, I’ll go check and be right back. We are missing three? Did you count correctly? I’ll take care…”  
Hanging the phone up, S.Coups stood still in front of the studio’s door for two solid minutes, registering the new information he obtained from Dokyeom.  
He returned to the studio to find Woozi, who apparently was lying under the couch (?). And if DK’s mathematic abilities were correct (that’s highly debatable) three people were missing from the dorms, Jun, Minghao and…Jeonghan.  
He opened the door, which was unlocked, so, people would be here. He smiled to himself, as soon as he picked up electric guitar sounds, definitely Jeonghan. Walking towards the practice room, he noticed something being off. The closet’s door, where they kept brooms and cleaning products, was shut. He was only two meters far from it, when he picked up strange sounds from inside, or rather something banging the door. Turning the handle, he realized that rather someone was banging, on the door.  
“Take care boys, I’ll leave the keys on the table.”  
He closed the door calmly. That was not the first time. 

He didn’t knew how much time passed like this. Seated behind the glass in the control room, observing a clueless Jeonghan scratching and caressing his guitar, singing and laughing to himself. The other was taking breaks, to drink water, walk around the room, he even danced. He seemed so happy and S.Coups decided that being a leader was worth it at the end of the day, taking care of the other members and watching them grow in ability.  
Jeonghan was staring at him. He stared back instinctively, before lowering his gaze, knitting his fingers.  
“Evening leader, creeping over me I see?”  
“I…eh…people were missing and I came to check.”  
“I see, The8 and Jun are…”  
“I am well aware yes.  
“Let’s go back then?”  
“Of course, want me to hold anything?”

It was cold, it was windy and it was starry. They walked side by side, conversation about everyday things flowing pleasantly and he knew he needed to ask now, straightforward, for Joshua’s sake and further to just end all this.  
“Hey, Jeonghan, tell papa Coups, is there anyone you like?”  
“What does this have to do with yesterday’s dinner food war?”  
“Nothing…it’s just…”  
Jeonghan stopped walking, fixed his guitar’s strap on his chest and titled his head confused.  
“We get to go to a lot of fan meetings…maybe you found a cute girl….”  
“I didn’t find any cute girl Seungcheol.”  
His voice got suddenly too low, too threatening.  
“Just wondering~”  
“You, you found any girl?”  
“I didn’t, they don’t like my eyebrows.” He said playfully wiggling them.  
Jeonghan cracked a smile.  
“I like them.”  
“Joshua likes you.”  
“Joshua what me?”  
“The thing you heard.”  
“Don’t play around with me…”  
“I…”  
Before even getting to say anything, Jeonghan was already in front of him, speeding to their house, leaving S.Coups confused standing there, long enough for his fingertips to freeze as well as his mind. He just delivered a message, didn’t he?

Morning practice, evening practice, Woozi and himself stayed up even until 4 in the studio, recording and fixing and trying. They had little time left before traveling to Europe.  
“Excited to see Paris?” A sleep-deprived, playing around with Pretty U on the computer, Jihoon asked.  
“I guess. We even have one and a half spare day to play tourists before leaving. We worked so hard for this, it will go well and then…oh we’ll rest.”  
On the verge of sleeping right there, the two boys locked the studio up and walked back to the main house.  
“Will you ask him out?”  
The weather was much better than some weeks before and S.Coups couldn’t rely on his scarf and beanie to hide a light blush.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Jeonghan, come on.”  
“Joshua likes him.”  
“Who told you that?”  
“He told me and asked to help him.”  
“But oh well, Jeonghan asked Joshua to help him ask you out.”  
“Huh? That doesn’t make sense, how do you know?”  
“Heard them, they thought I was sleeping…”

Truth be told, there was much tension between Jeonghan and S.Coups after the incident, the latter blaming it on his sudden approach to the first, before talking with Woozi. But if Jeonghan liked him and he liked him back. No, he couldn’t like him. Actually he could. More actually he did. And he decided to fix all this mess soon. 

Paris was…tiring. Fun, much fun but he could actually feel his brain slowly melting and finding it’s way out. They had a night and a full day left, all to themselves. After going out all together for dinner, they decided to split up, because some wanted to wander around the town, some were already sleeping in the bus and proceed to doing so in their beds. He didn’t have any plans. He shared his room with Dino and Woozi, the latter already showering leaving the other two lazily watching TV, Dino informing his leader that “Hoshi-hyung” wants to drag him out to discover the city by night. S.Coups just silently wishes that nobody gets lost, or worse, stuck somehow up the Eiffel tower.  
Woozi gets out, fully clothed and gets comfy on his bed, Dino leaves after taking a shower and S.Coups has no plans, maybe walking around a bit in the hotel’s gardens would be relaxing. 

And there he is indeed, in shorts, although the night wind is still cool on his exposed skin and a plain white shirt, admiring the clear sky.  
“Hey”  
He looks over, to see a messy black hair and a shy smile.  
“What are you doing here?”  
He moves slowly to sit next to Jeonghan on a bench, close, but not close enough.  
“Dokyeom and Wonwoo are out, Vernon said he’s only 18 and got a few euros, so he went along to spend them but I was not in the mood for walking in the city, so I ended up here. “  
Awkward silence fell after that but what kind of a leader was he if he couldn’t even deliver his thoughts?  
“So, maybe you know, maybe not…” he tried to choose carefully every word “…I messed up some things”  
“I know as much, but oh look, we can see the big towel from here.”  
S.Coups cracked a smile, because indeed, they could see the bright building’s top. Lost in his thoughts, the head resting on his shoulder came as a shock.  
“I’ll give you one more try Seungcheol”  
A clock somewhere announced the beginning of a new day.  
And he could feel Jeonghan’s smile forming on his neck, slowly searching for his lips…


End file.
